History Repeats
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: It's a well known fact feuds in the the WWE can destroy a relationship. When one more couple tries to tempt history by feuding against each other, will they find history repeating itself again? Or will help from their friends have them realize their love is stronger than history can ever be? Slash! John/Rock


A/N: Soo I started writing this a around the time of their first feud but I never finished it and had forgotten about it until recently. Since I hadn't posted anything in a while, I figured this would be kinda fun to do. Also since this feud was about two years ago, I don't remember everything detail for detail, so please bear with me :) I'll try to update as often as I can and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for the plot, but I would like to change that in the future! :)

* * *

John stormed backstage in a fury and the rest of the superstars quickly moved out of his way as he passed. The instant he entered, the destruction began. Chairs, bags, anything that was in his line of sight thrown into a wall or smashed. He could hear the banging outside the door and instantly turned around and threw a steel chair at the door. "Everybody stay out! Anyone that comes in here will be shown right back out the hard way!"

The banging stopped then and that's when John looked around the room. Everything that wasn't nailed down was basically in pieces or thrown around the room. He fell back on one of the benches and dropped his head into his hands. What was he doing? This wasn't him. He wasn't supposed to be this angry all the time. He heard the door creak open and ignored it. He was so drained he didn't even move a muscle.

"What happened to sending me back out the hard way?"

"Shut up Randy. I really just want to be alone right now."

Randy sighed and placed a hand on John's shoulder only to have it slapped away. "Listen John, you need to calm down. I mean look at this place! This isn't like you. The guys have been talking and they're all thinking we have another Bret and Shawn situation on our hands. You two need to get this under control because we've only gone half way to Wrestlemania and you know things can only get more tense as we get closer."

"I know that!" He shouted, his hand flying out to punch one of the walls as he stood, "I should have never done this! I should have just said no this entire feud. I knew this would happen!" He looked at Randy and he had never seen his best friend look so angry and lost. "What have we done to each other..." This time when Randy attempted to calm him, he didn't fight back and just let his mind go back to when this call had started...

_John calmly made his way to Vince's office. Apparently, the chairman was going to tell him about the "feud of his career" or something like that, but John had to admit he was a bit curious. As much as he loved the guys on the roster now, there's only so many different feuds you can have with the same guys._

_Maybe whoever Vince had in store for him this time could make his next feud a bit more exciting. John knocked on the to door and heard the muffled, "Come in." from inside. _

"_All right boss man, so whose my opponent for the feud of..." Jon trailed off when he noticed who exactly was in the office with the chairman. Dwayne Johnson stared at him from his seat, an amused grin stuck firmly on his face. Whatever Vince was going to tell him it seemed like Rocky knew about it long before he did and wasn't going to let him forget it either._

"_What's he doing here?" John asked coolly._

"_Well as you already know, Dwayne with be the guest referee host for Wrestlemania and we're going to cash in on the dream match for you two!"_

_John quirked a brow at his slightly insane boss, "Are you serious?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Vince replied as if this made the most sense in the world. "This could be the biggest match since Bret vs. Austin at Wrestlemania XIII."_

_John hesitated, "Well at least give me some time to-"_

"_I'll do it."_

_Both head turn to the room's third occupant who up until then had remained silent. "I have no problem with it. That is if Cena doesn't anyway."_

_John couldn't help but glare at the other man. John had always been an easy going guy but there was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. Not to mention he hated being put on the spot._

"_Well," Vince said calmly. "We have none decision, so what's yours John?"_

"_I'll do it." He said finally. "It may turn out to be really interesting."_

_Vince grinned, that same insane grin when he saw dollar signs flash in his head. "Great! Now the plan so far is when Dwayne is announced as host for Wrestlemania he'll cut a promo calling you out and then he'll cost you the match at Wrestlemania which will set up the feud between you two for next year, but I want a lot of suspense building up to that mat, so I want some promos between you two. It'll be good to start planting seeds now. Is that fine with everyone?"_

_Dwayne nodded. "It's fine for me Vince, you Cena?"_

"_Yeah it's good."_

_Vince nodded, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. "Great, I'll meet with you two later on to iron out the rest of the details. You two are done here." _

_As soon as the words left Vince's mouth, John turned on his heel and silently left the room. Part of him loved the idea. The Rock was one of the biggest names in wrestling and having a feud with him would be amazing for his career, but another part of him was worried. Some feuds could get very personal and this had the makings to be one of those._

_John was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, but he did feel the arm that pulled him into one of the empty rooms and the slight pain when he was pushed against the wall and the roughness of the lips pressed against his._

_He struggled against the arms pinning him to the wall until they suddenly released him, allowing him to wrap his arms around the firm body against him, pulling him closer. Finally, the kiss broke and John looked at the other man in silence._

"_So...when were you going to tell me Vince wanted us to feud?"_

_Dwayne chuckled. "Easy there Johnny. I only found out he wanted to see me for something a few days ago. I didn't think much of it so I didn't mention it to you."_

_John sighed and pushed away from Dwayne to sit on a bench. "It would have been nice to have a little heads up so I wouldn't almost have a heart attack when I saw you sitting there, and did you have to put me on the spot like that?! You didn't even give me a chance to think before I agreed to this."_

_Dwayne sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I couldn't see the harm in it. I mean it'd be big for your career and we'd get to spend some more time together."_

_When John didn't answer immediately, Dwayne had a feeling he knew what his hesitation was._

"_You don't want to feud, do you?" he asked gently._

_The answer was quick and simple. "No."_

"_And why not?"_

"_You know feuds can break up relationships and I don't want that to happen to us."_

_Dwayne caught John's chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to lock. "Hey come on now. That won't happen to us. I won't let it and I know sure as hell you won't. The past is the past John and not all history repeats itself." He sighed before continuing, "If you really don't want to feud I'll tell Vince I can't do it and he'll find you another opponent."_

_John sighed. He could see how much this meant to Dwayne. With him filming all the time and his constant traveling with the WWE, they didn't see each other as much as they would like and John had to admit it would be nice to have him around more, but he still felt that it wouldn't be in their best interests to feud._

"_No wait." John paused again before he could finally get the words out. "As long as we clear everything with each other before we go out there, then I'll do it. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us on this. We both tend to get a little crazy on promos, so let's at least try not to go for the kill in the first month ok?"_

_Dwayne chuckled, his bright smile managing to relieve John's fears for at least the time being. He was right. Not all feuds broke up relationships, but he didn't know why it bothered him that he couldn't think of one that survived off the top of his head. He snapped from his thoughts when he felt Dwayne pulling him to his feet._

"_Come on. Let's go. I'm in town for a few more days, so I'm thinking dinner and an early night?" he said, smirking seductively at him._

_John grinned right back. "Sounds perfect to me, oh great one."_

_Dwayne just chuckled as they walked out of locker room, both of them completely relaxed and happier than ever._

John shook his head as he pulled himself from the memory. It was amazing how things could change in such a short time. If only he followed his gut, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe if Vince didn't always have dollar signs in his head...his heart wouldn't feel like it was shattering right now.


End file.
